


The Christmas Surprise

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [151]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: William makes an announcement at Christmas Eve dinner.





	The Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This is my Christmas offering. There will be lots of family fluff.
> 
> This installment is 141/151. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Oliver entered the Queen mansion dining room with a tray of beef wellington. His family burst into thunderous applause as he sat the tray in front of Tommy.

“Show off,” Tommy teased, rising to his feet to carve.          

“Wait. Wait,” Felicity said, pulling her phone from her pocket. “Let me take a picture.”

Oliver shook his head with amusement, “Felicity, we aren’t the type of people who post pictures of our food.”

“You may not, but everyone at QC thinks I’m a gourmet chef thanks to you two,” Felicity said as she snapped several pictures. “These pictures will impress everyone.”

“You do realize that no one at the office believes you can cook?” William teased his step-mother.

Felicity scowled, “Jerry talks too much.”

“Jerry is a saint,” Tommy said as he sliced the beef wellington.

“He is a saint, but he shouldn’t leave mean comments on my social media,” Felicity pouted.

“Mean things like, Oliver does it again, or Tommy brings the wow?” Roy asked innocently from the head of the table.

“Yes, mean things like the truth,” Felicity laughed. “I’m still posting this picture.”

“It smells delicious, Oliver,” Donna said brightly as she passed the potatoes to her husband.

“Thanks Donna,” Oliver responded. He sat back in his chair and surveyed the length of the table. The Harpers, Merlyn-Queen-Smoaks, Diggles, Lances, Claytons and Walter were all present. Twenty-three faces were lit up with Christmas cheer as the food was passed and the wine was poured.

Roy rose to his feet and held out his wine glass, “Thank you for sharing Christmas Eve with Thea, Mia, Scott and me. If you had told me the day I stole Thea’s purse that the end result would be this family becoming mine, I’d never have believed it. I am grateful for all of you and I’m happy that we are spending this holiday together as a family. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” everyone responded.

Dinner was lively and full of laughter. Oliver couldn’t help the goofy grin that had taken up permanent residence on his face. Being surrounded by his family was the best Christmas gift of all.

Seconds were being passed when William cleared his throat and stood up. He smiled nervously at everyone before settling his eyes on Emma. Once he saw his wife across the room he broke out in a radiant smile. “I hope you don’t mind, I’d like – we’d like to share with everyone – we’re having a baby.”

Oliver sat in shock as the dining room exploded with excitement. Everyone seemed to be on their feet at once, clapping and calling out their delighted congratulations. Oliver watched as William and Emma were embraced by Samantha, Richard, Felicity and Tommy. Oliver couldn’t get his legs to work. It didn’t seem possible that his son was going to be a father. It seemed like only yesterday William had appeared on their doorstep for the first time.

“I think you broke Ollie,” Sara said with a laugh as she waved her hand in front of Oliver’s face.

“Realizing you’re going to be a grandfather for the first time has that effect,” Lance teased.

“You okay, dad?” William asked anxiously.

“No,” Oliver answered as he rose to his feet, “I’m not okay. I’m overjoyed.” He pulled William into a hug, “You’re going to be an amazing father.”

“I have three great dads for role models,” William answered as he held his dad tight. “You’re going to be an amazing grandpa.”

Oliver laughed with joy, “Grandpa. I love the sound of that.”

Oliver let go of William long enough to pull Emma into a hug, “Mazel tov. You’re going to be an incredible mom. Does your mom know?”

Emma nodded, “We told her this morning before we came over.”

“Was she excited?” Felicity asked, wrapping her arm around Oliver’s waist.

“We had to scrape her off the ceiling,” Emma answered.

Donna wiped the tears from her eyes, “I remember the day Felicity told me about Bobby. I thought I might die from happiness.”

“She was so excited, I only think dolphins could understand her,” Lance teased with a wistful smile.

“We should sit down,” Richard said wiping tears from his eyes, “I think we all have the same questions.”

“Yes,” Sam said eagerly. “When is the baby due?”

“July 12th,” Emma answered.

“We’re not going to Italy this year,” Bobby announced.

Oliver laughed, “I think we can wait until after the baby is born.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Becca asked.

“We don’t know yet,” William answered.

“Are you going to find out?” Nate asked eagerly.

“We haven’t decided yet,” Emma answered.

“I’m going to be the baby’s aunt?” Prue asked.

“You will be one of them,” William reassured her.

“I’m going to be a great aunt,” Thea said dramatically. “I think I’ll need to start wearing glasses on a chain around my neck.”

“I think you can wait until you turn forty-five before you wear them with a chain,” Walter teased his step-daughter.

“Gee, thanks, Walter.” Felicity stuck her tongue out at her father-in-law.

Oliver listened as the interrogation of the parents-to-be continued. It took a minute for him to realize that Tommy’s chair was empty. He looked to Felicity who shrugged in response to his silent question.

The conversation shifted back to the logistics for Christmas morning and the children all discussed who was sleeping where. Twenty minutes passed before Tommy reappeared in the dining room. He held a small, flat, white box in his hands.

Tommy passed Oliver and squeezed his shoulder before he stood beside William and handed him the box, “This is from your dad.” He returned to stand next to Oliver’s chair.

Oliver had no idea what Tommy could be giving to William and looked at his husband with confusion. Tommy laced his fingers with Oliver’s, but provided no further explanation.

William removed the lid of the box and moved aside tissue paper. He held up a Rocket’s onesie with, QUEEN, written across the back.

Oliver looked up at Tommy with disbelief. It was impossible. It had been twenty-seven years since that night. Tommy couldn’t possibly still have it. “Is that?”

Tommy cleared his throat, “Your dad bought that when your mom told him she was pregnant with you. He had big plans to make you a baseball fan from the very beginning. The night your mom told him that she’d lost you, your dad came to see me. He was holding onto that and his heart was breaking.”

“You kept it?” Oliver asked with disbelief.

“I couldn’t throw it away. You were gone. I thought maybe I’d give it to Thea when she had a baby. When we found out Felicity was pregnant, I thought about getting it out, but it didn’t feel right. It belonged to William, even if we didn’t know he was out there.” Tommy smiled at his step-son, “It belongs to you.”

“Thank you,” William said softly. His shoulders began to shake, and he quickly rose from the table. “Excuse me,” he mumbled before rushing from the room.

Oliver followed William into the living room. “Are you all right?”

William held out the onesie towards his dad, “You really wanted me?”

“Yes,” Oliver said as he closed the distance between them. “God, yes. I wanted you.”

William began to cry, “I know you always say that, but there was a part of me that didn’t believe you, but this, you bought it for me.”

Oliver took William into his arms, “I was scared, and I freaked out, but from the moment your mom told me she was pregnant - I didn’t know if you were a boy or a girl, but I could see you. I had plans for you and our life together. I wanted to be your father, just as much as I wanted to be Bobby, Becca, Nate and Prue’s – I just wasn’t emotionally equipped. I had dreams for you from the moment your mom told me. This, you becoming a dad, that was one of my dreams for you. I love you, William. I’m proud to be your dad.”

A soft knock on the living room door had them stepping apart. Tommy slipped into the room.

“I’m sorry if I upset you, William. That wasn’t my intention. When you told us the news, I immediately thought of the onesie,” Tommy said. “Maybe I should’ve waited.”

“Don’t apologize,” William said, hugging his step-father. “This is the best present I’ve ever gotten. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but it really was all your dad, I just kept it safe for him,” Tommy patted William’s back. “Your wife and mom are worried. You should probably go flash those dimples and make them feel better.”

“We’ll be right behind you,” Oliver told his son with an encouraging smile.

As soon as the door closed behind William, Oliver stepped into his husband’s arms. He dropped his forehead to Tommy’s shoulder. He didn’t have the words for how he was feeling. In the forty-nine years he’d known his husband, Tommy had surprised him many times, but never more so than he did tonight. The fact that Tommy had held onto something that Oliver had abandoned in his grief, and had treated it and preserved it like it was more precious than gold was overwhelming. “I will never deserve you.”

Tommy scoffed, “You’re an idiot. It’s not about deserving one another. I love you. I loved you then, I love you more now.”

Oliver nuzzled his husband’s neck, “Still, you held onto that for me – knowing I’d need it one day. I love you.”

“The night you told me Sam had a miscarriage and you showed me that onesie, I realized that having a baby with you wasn’t ever going to be possible. I thought that I could see our lives mapped out and it made me so sad.”

“When I thought about the baby, I never pictured doing things with Sam and the baby – it was always you and the baby,” Oliver admitted. “I was planning on raising my baby with you.”

“It’s amazing how things turn out,” Felicity said, closing the living room doors behind her. She approached her husbands and stepped into their outstretched arms.

“How are you doing?” Oliver asked.

“I’m too young to be a grandma,” she lamented with a smile.

“You’re going to be the sexiest grandma in Starling,” Oliver said.

“Don’t let my mom hear you say that.” Felicity laughed. “I think I might need to keep an eye out for poisoned apples, magic mirrors and seven dwarves.”

“I promise to kiss you if she tries to take out the competition,” Tommy promised.

“How are you feeling, grandpa?” Felicity asked Oliver.

“Like the luckiest man alive,” Oliver responded.

“Good,” she kissed his cheek. “We better get back before they send a search party after us.”

Tommy started to laugh.

Oliver cocked an eyebrow, “What’s so funny?”

“I’m going to have Christmas sex with a grandpa tonight,” Tommy winked.

“That is debatable,” Oliver teased. “Besides, you’re going to be a grandpa too.”

Tommy’s face lit up with a smile, “I can’t wait.”

“You think sex with a grandpa is funny?” Oliver wrapped his arms around Tommy, “In less than two months, Felicity and I are going to start having sex with a fifty-year-old.”

Tommy frowned, “Don’t remind me. I’m not ready to be a half century old.”

“The two of you are ridiculous,” Felicity said, her focus on a table full of photographs. She lifted one of the frames and smiled. Her finger trailed across the picture, “You’re both as handsome today as you were back then.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. He smiled at the picture she held. It was taken the night of the Christmas party he’d thrown for his mother when she’d ben acquitted. Felicity looked radiant in a bright pink evening gown. She stood between Oliver and Tommy, laughing at something Tommy had said. “You were so mad at me that night.”

“You were being an ass,” she reminded him.

“Ugh,” Tommy said taking the frame from Felicity. “I still can’t believe you set her up with Barry that night.”

“It’s been twenty years, buddy. Let it go,” Oliver said taking the frame and returning it to the table.

Felicity pulled Tommy into their embrace, “It all worked out for us.”

“Thank god Barry got struck by lightning,” Tommy said seriously.

Felicity gently swatted her husband’s chest, “Tommy.”

“What? If he hadn’t gotten zapped, you would’ve run off to Central City and had his babies instead of ours,” Tommy pouted.

She shook her head with a bemused expression, “That wouldn’t have happened.”

“You were pretty smitten with him,” Oliver joined in on the teasing.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t in love with Barry. I was in love with the two of you,” she declared. “That night, dancing by the fountain, I had never been happier or sadder. I didn’t know what we we’re going to do. Everything was such a mess. I thought I was going to destroy your friendship and lose the both of you. I never dreamed that twenty years later we would be married with five kids and a grandchild on the way.”

“Twenty years – that’s crazy, right?” Tommy asked with disbelief. “It doesn’t feel like twenty years – it feels like yesterday and an eternity.”

Oliver closed his eyes, “I still remember how badly I wanted to kiss both of you that night.”

“Thank goodness Felicity can’t hold her liquor or who knows how long we would’ve remained at an impasse,” Tommy teased.

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I believe you two were a few drinks ahead of me.”

“And yet,” Tommy winked, “our impulse control didn’t falter.”

Felicity stood up on her toes and pulled on Tommy’s shirt, “Who needs impulse control?”

“Not me,” he whispered right before he kissed her.

Oliver’s lips had just landed on his wife’s neck when the living room doors flew open.

“I told you they’d be kissing,” Becca announced as she marched into the living room with her siblings in tow.

Their parents stopped kissing, but didn’t pull apart.

“Mommy, Aunt Thea said we are waiting on you for dessert. There’s cake,” Prue informed her mother as she squeezed between her parents.

“Uncle Roy said he’ll go outside and play in the snow with us, if you say it’s okay,” Nate said squeezing in with his sister.

“You don’t want any dessert?” Tommy asked skeptically.

“Grandpa said that it’s going to be warm tomorrow and the snow might melt,” Nate said with worry.

“What about you two?” Oliver asked B2.

“Can we have hot chocolate before bed?” Becca asked.

“Sugar before bed, that sounds like an excellent idea,” Tommy responded.

“Is that a yes?” Becca asked hopefully.

“It’s a yes,” Felicity answered.

“Good. Then I want to play in the snow,” Becca grinned.

“I want cake,” Prue said with concern.

“You can have cake after you play in the snow,” Felicity informed their youngest.

Bobby sat dejectedly on the sofa, staring at his feet.

“Bobby, what do you want to do?” Oliver asked.

Their eldest shrugged, “Can I go up to my room and read?”

“On Christmas Eve?” Tommy asked with surprise.

Bobby shrugged again.

Oliver had a silent conversation with his spouses.

“I’m going to go help your Aunt Thea set up for dessert,” Felicity announced.

Tommy clapped his hands, “Okay, monkeys. Let’s get you dressed for the snow.”

Bobby didn’t make any move to follow after his siblings. Oliver sat down next to his son. “Everything okay?”

Bobby shrugged.

“Did something happen when I left the room?” Oliver placed his hand on Bobby’s shoulder.

“William and Emma are having a baby,” Bobby said.

Oliver smiled, “I know. I was there for that part.”

Bobby clasped his hands together and bowed his head, “Are they still going to have time to spend with me? He’s already busy with work and being the Green Arrow.”

“I won’t lie. A baby will change things. Your brother and Emma are in for a year of sleepless nights. They’re not going to have the free time they do now, but that doesn’t mean they won’t have time for you. You might need to change things up.” Oliver suggested.

“Like what?” Bobby asked.

“Maybe you will need to spend more time at their place. You can offer to cook them dinner or help around the house. I know that your dad got a little stir crazy and craved adult conversation when you kids were babies. I bet Emma will be thrilled to have you around to talk about non-baby stuff while she’s home on maternity leave.”

“I don’t want things to change,” Bobby said with tears in his eyes.

“Oh, bud, that’s life. You kids are growing up and things are going to change – it’s inevitable, but it doesn’t mean that it’s bad. Your mom and dad and I were just talking about how much has changed in the twenty years we’ve been together, but we wouldn’t change any of it. There are days I wish you were still a little boy who would crawl into bed with us to snuggle and read stories, but then I wouldn’t get to be seeing you turn into such an incredible young man that I’m so very proud of.” Oliver kissed Bobby’s temple, “Are you too big to give your old dad a hug?”

Bobby rolled his eyes, but hugged his dad.

“Hey, Bobby,” William said from the doorway. “What are you doing in here? We’re going to have a snowball war and I need your arm. Roy and Thea are on the same team.” William clapped his hands, “Come on, let’s go before Nate gets bored and joins the enemy.”

“I’m coming,” Bobby said with a grin.

“Have fun,” Oliver told his sons.

Bobby kissed Oliver’s cheek, “Thanks dad.”

William put his arm around Bobby’s shoulder, “Are you coming, dad?”

“I think I’ll help Felicity clean up,” Oliver said as he followed them towards the kitchen.

“What were you and dad talking about?” William asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Nothing. We were talking about me being an uncle,” Bobby answered.

“My kid is going to be so lucky to have you for an uncle,” William told him.

“Yeah?” Bobby asked with surprise as they entered the kitchen.

“Well, you’re the best brother a guy could ask for, why wouldn’t you be the best uncle?” William asked earnestly.

“I know you’re going to be a great dad,” Bobby told his brother. “You’re the best big brother a guy could ask for.”

“There you are,” Nate said breathlessly as he entered the kitchen through the back door. “Prue and Becca are making snowballs. Hurry up. JJ and Grace are going to be on Uncle Roy and Aunt Thea’s team with Mia and Scott.”

“Is da playing?” Bobby asked, lacing up his boots.

“Yeah, but Aunt Thea will take him out first,” Nate reminded them. “She’s ruthless with da.”

“They’ll take each other out,” William laughed. “They never learn.”

“They’ve been that way their whole lives,” Oliver told them. “I don’t think you can expect your Aunt or dad to change now.”

“I’ll go after Uncle Roy. I think we should have Prue go after Grace,” William strategized.

“Good plan,” Nate agreed. “Grace is soft on Prue.”

“I’ll take Mia. Becca should focus on JJ,” Bobby continued.

“I guess that leaves Scott for me,” Nate said with a sigh. “He’s so much bigger than me.”

“Yeah, but you’re faster,” William said, clapping his little brother on the back.

“Are Aunt Sara and Aunt Nyssa playing?” Bobby asked hopefully.

“No, they didn’t want to play,” Nate said with disappointment.

Felicity put her arm around Oliver’s waist and tucked into his side as they watched William and Bobby dress to go outside under Nate’s supervision.

“Are you going to come watch?” Nate asked his parents.

“We’ll watch from here,” Felicity told him.

When their son frowned, Oliver added, “Do you want hot chocolate when you’re done?”

Nate nodded.

“Then we’ll watch from here,” Felicity said ushering the boys to the door.

“Have fun,” Oliver called after them. “Don’t aim for anyone’s face. I’d rather not spend Christmas Eve in the emergency room.”

“They are your sons – and daughters,” Felicity squeezed Oliver’s arm as she walked past him.

Oliver moved to the window and smiled as he watched his husband, sons and daughters form a huddle. William used a stick to draw their battle strategy in the snow. His siblings nodded their heads. Bobby used his foot to erase their plans. As predicted, Tommy and Thea started hurling snowballs at each other, but his five children unleashed a barrage of snowballs in a coordinated effort to defeat team Harper-Diggle. “That they are,” he said with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> I wish a Merry Christmas to all my readers who celebrate. I hope you have a day full of your favorite things. For those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you're having a wonderful Monday.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
